Unbinded Ties
by strong man
Summary: Lois thinks that Ernie might be hitting on Peter so he goes down to the club to prove her wrong but what if she's right, will him and Ernie resolve their ongoing feud and form some kind of bond? Jasper accidentally pushes Ricardo out the window after a heated argument that broke out into a fight, where is he gonna find another lover?


_**This is a re-upload of my story family guy cause my first attempt I did pissed fans off for killing Lois but this will be 100% different, I promise.**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Ernie/Peter, Brain/Stewie, Vinny/Jasper/New Brian **(Slash)**

 _ **Byw, I watch as lot of Family guy and honestly...I think that it's the 1# funniest show ever in history, no other show can beat that, not even Robot Chicken.**_

 _ **Genes:**_ Violence, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Sexual Themes, Strong Language

 _ **Date: **_ May 11 2012

 ** _Rated: _** M **(duh)**

* * *

Right on Spooner Street, the whole family was sitting on the couch as usual watching Quahog 5 news.

"Today, we are reporting that it's Valentines day for the first time in years so go out there and spent time with your hubby" Tom said. "You know Tom, since with have no one" Joyce looked at him "I could be your hubby" She asked.

Tom heard that "in local news, Ernie the giant chicken left his wife to become a porn star? "We're clear" A camera man said shutting off the LIVE sign.

"That was a rusty one wasn't it? He said to his coworker while the employees were walking back & fourth to get equipment.

Tom, you totally ignored me" she thought of his judgment "you think I'm a fucking whore don't you, he just walked to chat with his fellow coworkers.

Lois turned off the television then the family turned to Peter "What? He looked at them in confusion. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Ednie your on and off friend? She asked. "Hmmm, I don't recall ever being friends with him at any point" He said looked a his wife.

"Lois may have a point Peter, weren't you mad at him for giving for an expired coupon? Brain asked. "Why do you care...you weren't there when it happened" He criticized him.

"I'm sorry but Lois told me you two were really close. It was then that Peter turned his sights on his wife "Lois? He was shocked. "Well, just looked at all the times he had broken into our house, it quite obvious that your very special to him" She claimed.

"Well fine" he stood up "I find him, kick his ass, take a picture then I'll show you proof that he still hates me. He walked out the door, slammed it and got in his car. Brian saw Stewie went upstairs and followed him.

"Stewie, where're you going? The Labrador asked. "I'm going upstairs to" he paused "wait, why should I tell you, you always want to interfere in my activities" He scolding him.

I'm sorry" he was rubbing the back of his head "it's just that I'm bored as hell and I wanna spend time with you. "What about your suckish books? He asked. "Well, I rather take some time off" He said smiling.

"Really, you have not realized that your writing skills for complete shit compared to mine" The baby said. Brain looked down in depression and the baby scoffed "That's what I thought' He resumed up the stairs.

* * *

Peter was driving down to the roads, making his way to the city "Competitive wife" he looked in the mirror "I'll show them all, now where to find him? Suddenly the radio came on.

"This is Tricia Takanawa, I'm standing here in front of the Fuzzy Clam where the famous, most phenomenal and well-known Ernie the Giant Chicken aka _Big Rumble_ is at" there was a moment of silence "that's right, Big Rumble is by far one hot and sexy chicken.

The cameraman who was holding the camera asked his friend who was holding the microphone if he would like to get some burgers at Burger King after they were done . He turned to him "I'm game.

Peter looked in the rearview mirror with a sinister look on his face "Thank you Tricia" He stepped on the gas after hearing the location, now worried about Joe trying to chase him down cause he was out of town.

* * *

Stewie was in his room writing on this mega popular site called FanFiction on his computer, he was starting his first story called "Failed Relationships". "Okay, first attempt at this this" he cracked his knuckles "let's do this" He started typing.

Brian headed upstairs, whistling as he walked by his pal's room and stopped in his tracks once he saw what he was doing. "We're finally getting somewhere" He said before the Lab said hello from behind, scaring him.

"What the hell man, you can't just walk up to-" he pause again his head around after turning "what're you doing here anyway? "What, I can't check on that person who idols me so much? He shrugged while chuckling.

He sighed "I suppose me being diligent made you feel the same. "So, may I ask what're you working on? Brain said resting his chin on his shoulders. "Uh, can you do me a favor and not breath down my neck with your doggy breath? He asked

"Sorry but your skin just so soft" The Lab said. "Sssch, why you got to say it like a pervert" The baby sounding disgusted "are you pansexual or something?

"I don't know, maybe" He was stunned and stood up after his friend said that. "So, I hope you don't mind but I would like to help you" He put his hands behind his back and rocked himself back & fourth.

"That's a splendid idea Brain "He turned his whole body to him 'I can even give you lessons on not writing like a jackass" He said sarcastically" He continued his writing after getting a chair for his buddy to sit next to him.

Brain sighed while rolling his eyes then took a seat and they cooperated.

* * *

 ** _What'd I tell ya,_** **_this is actually a lot better then my previous one so yeah, Ernie is one sexy motherfucker cause of dracovar valeford's pic, just go look at it and Stewie seems on edge with his attraction to Brain._**

 ** _I have kinda a love/hate relationship with this and was going to make Stewie older to make it fair of age. but I've decided to leave him the way he is._**

 ** _The next chapter will contain Ernie obviously as well as Jasper, Vinny and New Brain._**


End file.
